User talk:I am the best robot
Welcome Welcome to my talk page :) Feel free to leave me a message or get in on discussions. When I get your message, I will reply at the first oppertunity. Don't get offended if I delete your message, as I clean my talk page regularly. Only things that have intrinsic value to borderlands will be left on this page but I do answer my messages :) Messages: Custom signatures: Sorry about being almost a month late in responding to you about this but yeah. Hows the coding section now that a tweaked it a bit more? I'm not sure what else I would need to do to get my section fixed up with the others I'll reveiw them in spare time. The rest of the guide looks great, I havn't tried any of it but I will for the sake of a good artical (seeing as I have little to no prior experiance). No problem color codes are cake especially Hex code! waldo2000 15:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) >_> Forgot to Sig. I'll see no problem with you ideas for the signature thread. I'll clean it up as my free time allows. I'll try and get Pictures set in like Dr.F in the next couple days. Don't worry about steping on my toes man, I wouldn't take offence to you cleaning up the information I put out there its for the better any how. As far as things going on around the wiki I've noticed I tend to lurk a lot unless I have something to say. Grats on the GOTY user box suggestion and The colors look fine to me. It's lagre so it grabs your eye the tan border deferatiates it from the black bakground veary well and the color sceam sits well with borderlans. I'll take a second look at it later. waldo2000 15:33, March 31, 2011 (UTC) "Short amount of Time" I noticed you editing the Die Hard page and leaving messages on Doc's talk pages. Just wondering, alot of these 2nd wind pages mention about faster death timers if you die repeatedly within a short amount of time. From what I have personally experienced/tested, it occurs to be more like if you die repeatedly before your health recharges to full, have you done any testing yourself? 16:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) NOhara24 left me a link with lots of great info. Here it is. Last night, I spent about 20 min. verifying the latest patch and on playthrough 2.5 during the 3rd wave of the underdome, the 4th cripple was the "noticeable difference" that should be on the 5th cripple. This could be due to the fact that I used a previous wave to heal through 2nd wind and in Moxxi's world, the rules might be different. I did it 3 times. I'm about to test the same without using a 2nd wind till the 3rd round. We definitely need to get to the bottom of this and link the Diehard page and Crippled page to the information :) I am the best robot 19:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Test results in: on playthrough 2.5, in Moxxi's underdome, The 4th cripple shows a noticeable difference in bleed-out time. This was done three times, all during the 3rd wave, where you can guarantee quick cripples. I was using a Diehard healer build. Using a centurion Mod with +3(or +4?) to Diehard. I don't have programs to record exact seconds but it was fast enough not to get a second wind with a shotgun on all 6 of my tests. I am the best robot 20:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to do some tests but I don't have Moxxi's, so I'll do them at Craw or possibly Crow's Nest 22:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) join us template = }} Guide (just a suggestion) Hey i was wondering if we should merge the Direct Picture method and the Reference method so people aren't adding a photo every time they edit a page? 23:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Either way adds a photo until the wiki catch catches up. Unless the direct page ALWAYS? does. We could possibly experiment with it and see. 23:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) i was thinkin the direct way would always add a picture, unless they had previously edited the page. but thats just what i've observed, maybe it does until the wiki cache clears. i spose we could experiment yes. 23:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Totem Pole well me and my friends were fooling around fyrestone on low lvl characters, running around & exploring.. then the 2 guys with me decided to duel & one of em died ontop of the other, and got stuck.. so they ran around laughing their asses off & wondered how it'd happend.. a few mins later the guy ontop fell off & was wondering how to do it again.. and I figured out that if you die ontop of someone in a duel (so you're instantly revived), you'll be glued to their face :P TaSManiaC 11:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC) hmmm.. I'm guessing it could be possible.. I'm just not quite sure wether or not the totem pole would remain intact if all 4 sirens went into phasewalk at the same time.. TaSManiaC 14:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sourcing Sorry to take so long responding, I didn't see your message until just now. There's no real policy on sourcing as far as I know, but I tend to think it's prudent when something isn't common and popular knowledge (i.e. the "put your eye out" red text for the Rider- that would be something I personally consider popular enough to not need to be sourced. It was a meme before there were memes.) But if something is relatively obscure, it's likely not going to survive Fry (Fry does a periodic weeding of trivia references) unless you have a solid reference and source to back it up. So while there's really no right or wrong way to go about it, the community is already prepared to let you know if it's necessary or not, as far as trivia goes. Hope that answers that-ish ? 00:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I was wondering why you asked someone to source a trivia. And thanks for your input about the new UC gone bad :O 01:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :the concept that all trivia notes in articles will be referenced may still be found on the BBoS, (#6). a similar project remains on frybot's imaginary bounty board of futility, commented out for some time now because nohara was beating me to every unlinked trivia ref punch. i may have to resurrect the project again if trivia references are once again getting out of hand. 04:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Spell Check Tool Where exactly is this tool located. I have looked for it but I can not find it. Is there a method that must be followed to make it appear or something? I use Windows I.E., if that makes a difference. 11:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you referring to Deathclaw1142 talk page? It is not an actual tool. Just editing in source mode provides a spell check. I really want people to know how to do it (sorry about the confusion on the word "tool"). We should seek a "best" way to describe such strategy in editing so that their is no confusion on language. NOhara would be best to consult in such a matter. Man i need sleep... sry vegg, there has to be a better way to describe it. 11:52, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I have never noticed the ability to spell check anything while in source mode. So I am still not sure what you are refering to. Again if there is a way to spell chech, please explain the best you can. thanks. -- 11:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) speell a word wrong in source mode. After that put a space. The word is underlined in red. Right click on it and alternate spellings are given. (you spelled refering wrong :p) 12:04, March 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. this can make clean up a lot easier 12:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) And "check", but I dont not have this feature. When i tried it it did not work. Perhaps this is a feature on a different browser. Again I am useing windows I.E. 8. 12:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) That is entirely possible. Will you download mozilla firefox 4 to test? It is a small browser. On a side note: mozilla is an award winning, ez, and unobtrusive (download wise) browser that is MUCH more secure than I.E. You should seriously consider using it. In fact, I intend to make the top section on my profile devoted to free and award winning PC protection userboxes to possibly help others. 12:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :did you know that Internet Explorer is the #1 browser used to download other browsers? :D 15:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : :IE is soooo 1996... 16:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I heard Chrome is faster, but compatibility issues have driven me to stay with firefox-- 17:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : Its not my PC, so I cant just change the browser of my own accord. My girlfriend is used to I.E. and its her PC, so ill just have to stick with what im doing. I will check it out though and see if she would like to change to a different browser. 18:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) It is just a program. You have the option of making it your default browser. If you choose not to, it becomes just another browser program that you can use anytime you specifically open it (like when you open the IE browser program). Clicking a link on email (for instance) will be opened by IE (if Mozilla is not your default browser). It is highly recommended to use Mozilla when doing mega searches (whether its your default browser or not). You only have to ask your GF if it's ok for you to check out/download Mozilla. Making it a default browser, on the other hand, is what you are referring to above. 10:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - based on multiple criteria Safari is the "best" browser. YMMV.) Moxxi trivia Thanks for Fixing Dr. Egon's name on that Ghostbusters reference I couldn't remember his whole name last night when I put it in. Avarice Ink 01:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) UotM let me be the first to say congrats on the award. 05:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) whose a good boy? whose a good robot? *more mumbly nonsense* D: yous a good robot. yay!! 05:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Robot. P.S. Everybody check him out he's dancing he's dancing. Avarice Ink 05:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) First I would like to thank my parents who... WAIT what month is it? Is this a joke? Am I really banned instead? Robot leaving to check IP addy 06:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : if you check the time of the posting of the UotM by FRYGUY, you will see it was posted on APRIL 2nd. I thin eets realz ;) 06:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) REAALLLYYY? I can has ets? WOW thanks everyone. 06:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate the support. 07:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ^HE's an INAC!!! 02:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) "Immatation Ninja Assassin Claptrap" ^You know he's bad@ss since you can't spell assassin without @ss x 2-- 02:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Huh? No "Robot of the month"? laaaaammme....I'm betting this is an April Fool's Day joke =D.... 13:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC)congrats Thank you for the welcome. Hi. Thanks for the welcome message. I've got a (very) little wiki editing experience, but if I run into any troubles that I can't figure out I'll be sure to leave you a message. -- 09:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) re: signature Thanks for the heads up on that. I had no idea that it replaced ~~~~ with all that formatting. To be honest, I simply copied the basic code from someone at another wiki and made adjustments to better suit me, so I really can't take too much credit for it other than the colors and making the borders a bit smaller, (I think the other user had 5 pixel wide borders compared to my 1 pixel wide). Should I edit my previous message to remove all that ugly code? -- 22:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the code. Advanced stuff like that just goes sailing over my head. Works beautifully. -- 10:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Trivia in general. I don't quite get how in trivia you can put in the hyperlink attached to certain words. However I assume still supplying a link after the words is sufficient. Like how I did "Resistance is F.U.B.A.R." on the Claptrap (enemy) page. Anywho just wanna make sure I did it correctly enough so that someone doesn't have to go fix it after. Avarice Ink 23:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) That's very interesting how the linking works I might have to refer back to it a few times til I get the hang of it... But anyway thank you for the little tutorial it's definitely going to be helpful. Avarice Ink 06:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) dotoneonetwo He's wrecking the elemental damage page...please deal with him. 14:50, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Greeter template That is quite the sweet ass template, Thank You! However I did not give you the User of the Month, Fryguy Did. Only Sysops give UotM, And he gave it to you for a very good reason. I gave you the Build Trap UBX after your idea for the Greet Squad was taken in by Wikia. You have almost single handedly changed the Wiki. Quite the accomplishment! Niether I, nor very many others that i can think of, can say that. Bravo. 03:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) You are the one who called it your attempt at UotD (key word day) award and I was touched (yes I have been working on that pic for that long LOL). And it was just an observation. You have been doing right by new users for a long time, I just brought it to the community in such a way that pointed the strong points of keeping content and generating relations out. Which remindes me... You get first dibs on the next set of templates. brb 03:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. can you guess which gun that is??? 03:56, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but I will leave the Liason work to you. I am flattered that you think so highly of me, but i am just being me. I am already a Rollbacker, Member of the SSCC, and now Greeter. That is qutie the number of hats as it is. I will answer any questions any User presents me to the best of my ability, however I am also splitting my time between Here and Brink wiki. As for the gun, im guessing Bastard 04:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) A desert stomper would have been my next guess after i took the extra time to really examin it. 04:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) re: Myth predator Dude, that's awesome. Thanks! -- 11:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem, I had to give some history and ask my wife what would reflect your personality (its hard online). The cat playing with a mouse was astute. 11:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) re: Sig image I don't mind at all, actually. Myths aren't the only things around here that I break. :p -- 11:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Shall I make a userbox that alludes to a cat playing with misinformation? nite dude. catch ya laters, if you dont catch me first. 11:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I won't say no to another free userbox. I'm rather happy with the previous one. I do tend to be predatory. =^.^= -- 16:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) re: Hidden vendor Yeah, that's correct. -- 10:59, April 11, 2011 (UTC) kk thank you. I have been waiting for someone with a PS3 to notice the lack of mention and add. Thanks for that. 11:00, April 11, 2011 (UTC) No problem. -- 11:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Diablo 2 Thanks. Now I've got D2 stuck in my head, and I had to go... "acquire" the soundtrack to listen to. And I really wanna dig the game out of storage and install it. Jerk. Man, this music brings back memories. -- 12:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Also, are the tags working for you? Because they sure don't look like they're working anymore on my end. -- 13:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes the small tags are working :) 17:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome. I've somehow managed to completely frag my settings/cookies in the last day or so. God, I hate this computer. -- 18:11, April 14, 2011 (UTC) You can get a very decent pc at refurb depot for about 200 usd. sorry, I dont have time to link it 18:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I paid $1100 last year to build this myself. 3.33ghz Pentium i5 dual core, 8 gigs of ram, 1tb hdd, 1 gig video card... This thing is supposed to be a beast, and yet all it's done in the last few months is fail in every way imaginable. I think I know what may be wrong with it, but I can't keep it stable long enough to try and fix it. It's only stable as long as I do nothing but browse the internet, and even then I have to reboot due to a crash at least once a day. -- 18:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Anarchy. It's been taken care of. Required a rewrite, but it's all good. 12:05, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Nidhogg I removed the entire post because even the bit about damaging nearby enemies is just common sence. If you fire any Rocket launcher ( and most any weapon ) in the game and it hits near an enemy it can damage them. This user has repeatedly add content not up to community standard and has ignored every attemp at communication. I have gone out of may way to not interfere with your efforts to communicate with this user, but as a liason myself , i am at the end of my rope with this user. Our first priority is to the wiki and to users second. Anyone my edit any wiki, but the community decides what is a good addition and what is a bad addition. if he/she continues to ignore the community and add substandard content to pages, without responding to our requests, further action can and will be persued. As you yourself stated, not every contribution is worth keeping, and that one was not worth keeping IMO. I am also sure several other community members would agree with me on this. 20:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I dont think adding pronouns is not a banable Offence. However, this type of behavior should be monitored and if it continues should at least be considered for disapplinary action. While the actual content is not Vandalism, the constant addition of such content with no reguard to those of us who are trying to compromise with him/her could and should IMO be considered Vandalism. He/she would not be the first to be banned for not listening to community wishes. 11:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I see your point about how it could be considered a seperate offence, being a different page, but the same UC is still adding substandard content to the WIKI after being asked repeatedly not to do so. My post on his/her page was simply to inform this person that further steps will be taken if he/she continues on the way they have. I respect you ROBOT, and that is why I did not yet taken it futher. I would have ask for a ban by now myself( doesnt mean i would have recieved one). I have and will let you handle this for now, but if it continues, alls fair. 20:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) dottwofivefour Please show this user how to create a forum page. He created a news post with it's own category, something about "hand duplication". I deleted it, but I feel as though some liasion sauce would do well here. 18:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Is there any explaination to why he added the News page to the category "Hand Duplication"? I reverted it but someone might consider a warning ubx?-- 18:56, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Tech Pool Is a reference to how much Tech an item has and uses. If you have ever used Gear Calc you can see how much Tech a weapon and its parts have and how much each Proc requires/cost in Tech. Its all list in the parts and in the info boxes in the lower corner. 21:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Invader (sniper rifle) trivia I'm not quite sure if this is trivia worthy or not so take a look at it for me? Since the Invader, meant to spawn as "Executioner", will have the Crimson prefix (when spawned with hyperion material 3) it could be a reference to the Crimson Executioners from the popular manga Peace Maker following gunman Hope Emerson. Avarice Ink 02:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure you could find a better wording for this though.. I've already changed it a few times but yeah.. I can't find a way that I like for it.. Avarice Ink 03:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) That's kind of a reach. I've had a lot of Invaders spawn, and only a couple of times did it appear with mat3. You could also say that it's a reference to a certain cheesy horror film. I say thee, nay. Daemmerung 03:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I figured it was kind of a reach but you know thought it was worth checking. The Crimson Lance would possibly be closer but they (The Lance) are definitely not similar enough to the Crimson Executioners to be referenced from them. Avarice Ink 04:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I actually have very little knowledge on anime. Errm, did you just answer your own question? Veg has an anime collection, I believe. 07:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) No I didn't end up answering my own question, Daem made a good point and I agreed with it. Avarice Ink 20:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) My fault for not having a visually distinctive signature like all the cool kids have. Someday. Daemmerung 21:10, April 20, 2011 (UTC) just a plain text sort of person @ Daemmerung: I seen that :) @ Avarice: In agreeing with Daem, Didn't you actually answer your own question? What I mean by that is Daemmerung knows what your talking about and doesn't think its worthy of trivia. You also think its a stretch. I personally have no idea about Peace Maker, so cannot give you one way or another. If you still think it is trivia worthy, ask Vegginator if he knows of Peace Maker and go from there. Or throw it in a forum or talk page. I wish I could help more though :( 08:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't sure if it was trivia because I thought it was a bit of a strech. I just wanted a second opinion to see if I was just over thinking it and since Daemmerung thought it was a stretch that was enough for me. They've had anime reference(s) before though (Vash from Trigun humanoid typoon/ human tsunami reference) however it was an obvious reference. Still it made me wonder nonetheless. Avarice Ink 09:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I wish I was a part of the cool kids club with one of those kickin' signatures. Is that how the kids are saying it these days? Kickin'? Avarice Ink 09:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Custom Sig/ Signature Guide. Well I took a look at the signature guide and the direct picture method sounded very straight forward. And in theory the reference method does not look too difficult. However with my being terrible at all things code and the lack of sleep is making the code method go over my head. (Assuming with sleep that I'd be able to understand it that is since I'm over -9000 level with code or was it under?) I might draw something to use as my sig not sure... I'd have to see how it comes out.. I'll think of something eventually. Avarice Ink 12:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) An ink blot? Like a Rorshach test? Like the one where the man's holding the babies head underwater? (just a little dark humour don't take that last part seriously) Avarice Ink 10:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Mild inquiry If you click on the little white page with a tiny magnifying glass in the corner tab next to the "edited by( name)( time ) ago" on the recent activity screen, you will be able to see the difference between the last two edits made. If you click on the tab of his edit that says "fixing report" you can then see what was changed between your edit and NOhara's edit. If you did not know. 12:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) nitpick stalking your most recent correction has the advantage of being technically correct and the novelty of uselessness as the user has no advert on their user page and likely will not for another 4 months now that they are aware of this adspace. Very cool. I actually only did it for clarification from you. Thanks 02:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I just Ninja'd a ninja?!? lol I fooled like 4 people into greeting me, it's actually ricey here. I'm having abit of problems with Wikia logging me out every time I refresh the page, so I'm gonna be editing as an UC until I figure out what the hell is going on. Alot of weird things have happened since I installed Firefox 4...-- 04:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC)